fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chesa
|occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Knight Executioner |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Lumen Channel |weapons=Sword |manga debut= |anime debut= |japanese voice=Kana Hanazawa |english voice=Christine Cabanos |image gallery=yes }} Chesa (チェサ Chesa) is a former executioner in the . She has been called Capricorn (山羊座, Yagiza) for her 'capricious' demeanor. Chesa became prominent for her skilled use of Lumen Channel. Appearance Chesa has an average height and a slim figure. Unlike other female characters, she is flat-chested and it became the topic of a running gag. Chesa has very light platinum blonde hair and hazel-colored eyes and wears her spiky hair in a manner similar to cat ears; she keeps it by donning a purple pair of headphones, which bear the Chinese character for "harmony" (和 wa). As for her clothing, Chesa was given the freedom to choose whatever appearance she likes for being an undercover unit; she wore an outfit very far from those of regular knights. Chesa dons a sleeveless purple dress with black laces. Above the dress is a pink vest with trimmings that bear intricate designs. Chesa wears a black leather belt around her waist with a golden tip. She also wears a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform collar. Chesa seldom wears a golden-trimmed purple cape with a high collar. It is kept by a short rope around its collar while its interior is colored red. Chesa keeps her sheath and her sword by a thick rope below her belt. She also holds a shaku and keeps it on the same rope. Around her wrist, Chesa wears white metallic bracelets carved with an intricate golden design with a matching pair of metallic boots on her feet. Personality Chesa had wanted to be a prominent Mage as a child, but was also eager to try new things. Upon becoming an executioner in Abyss Palace, she developed a ruthless sadist persona in her mind. Executing people was no problem for her and enjoys doing such a hard thing. Chesa liked to imitate her victims' expressions, which made unsettling conversations. Hearing the victims tease back never made Chesa mad. She was deeply obsessed with inflicting despair to her victims and "true despair" for her is "sweet as pepper"; her manner of speech clearly implies that she is sarcastic. Chesa has a practice of switching between various personas unpredictably which include seduction, intelligence and romance. Not long after she became an executioner, Chesa felt shame and decided to leave her "career". Resigning was difficult for Chesa but, at least, had successfully changed her demeanor to others; although she is still capricious. Chesa gets hyper when Lumen Channel is in use, presumably because of the magic power flowing in all parts of her body. For a comedic effect, Chesa even mimics a swinging sword's onomatopoeia and repeats it every time she swings her bladed weapon. Chesa is secretly childish when she is alone and according to her, she has nine toys "sleeping" in her bed. Although Chesa has some childish ways, she is very independent but openly accepts help from others. History Known for her swordsmanship and the Lumen Channel, Chesa became a member of Royal Military and this created a lot of unwanted attention. Chesa claimed that she wants to be a prominent Mage than a knight. She was ultimately promoted to executioner when the military found Chesa's Spell "too destructive". Now working as an executioner, Chesa began to develop as a ruthless sadist. The capricious Chesa has been humorously called Capricorn (山羊座, Yagiza) for her unstable behavior. Only few weeks passed when Chesa became an abject Mage due to the mocking comments of people residing in her hometown, primarily about her occupation. Chesa eventually resigned from being both an executioner and a member of the Royal Military of Fiore. Magic and Abilities in use]] Lumen Channel (ルーメン チャンネル Rūmen Chaneru): A very powerful uncategorized Spell that Chesa utilized and mastered prior to becoming a sanctioned member of Royal Military. In order to utilize the Spell appropriately, a solemn focus of magical power should be attained mainly around the area where the weapon is held. Upon the release of gathered Magic, enough amount exits the body and envelopes the held item in luminous magical energy to increases its capabilities. Should an amount of it are left, it will simply go back to the Magic container after circulating around the body. This procedure caused Chesa to undergo hyperactivity. In the case of Lumen Channel's most notable user, her sword becomes the target of this Spell. As such, the sword gets its own magical manifestation upon activation of the Spell. Enveloping the sword in Magic increases the range and strength of the bladed weapon. Chesa stated that her magical energy could even take form of other swords but the weapon's enhancement now varies. When the sword is swung, the enveloping Magic will start to break down into small solid pieces either due to air pressure or a successful hit. After these sharp pieces have made contact, they will continually break and vanish as Eternano in the atmosphere. A flaw of this Spell is how quick the manifested sword breaks down. In just twelve swings, Lumen Channel will deactivate but the heavy damages done by the Spell can make up for it. Equipment Sword: Chesa uses a sword for battle. Her weapon has a long, pointed metallic silver blade and the hilt is covered in intricate gold designs, including a small accessory resembling the sun. It is kept in a black, golden-tipped sheath; it bears two similarly colored metal plates. Due to its appearance, her sword is often mistaken as a katana. To further enhance the sword's capabilities, Chesa makes it her target should she use Lumen Channel. Upon activating the Spell, the sword gets enveloped in a magical manifestation of the weapon itself although longer and luminous. Swinging the sword breaks the barrier into small, sharp pieces; the breakdown starts at the pointed tip of the sword's blade. With Lumen Channel activated, the sword has a higher chance of hitting the target with its longer range and stronger attacks with the sharp pieces originating from the sword manifestation. Trivia *It is a coincidence that her alias is the same as her astrological zodiac sign. Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Human Category:Characters